


Solo un beso por favor

by nataliaclow



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: BL, M/M, Out of Character, Yaoi, lovely bulling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliaclow/pseuds/nataliaclow
Summary: Crack Ship.Después de la comida con el Team USA deciden ir a jugar a un videocentro, pero en el tren Nathan tiene un comportamiento que Shoma no puede explicar.





	Solo un beso por favor

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas y santas y muchas tantas. 
> 
> Sí... yo sé lo que están pensando. Crack Ship básicamente inspirada en esto: 
> 
> 1 https://68.media.tumblr.com/6546579affecd3f0607a44320b94d5d6/tumblr_oov53zZhdE1vxfd10o1_500.jpg  
> 2 http://68.media.tumblr.com/14a55bcc8fc4e8ed7c3d3563fd431194/tumblr_omqfqpTi6T1qken7mo3_540.gif  
> 3 http://68.media.tumblr.com/0a52f4240e9b249effbc611b85aa3e76/tumblr_omqfqpTi6T1qken7mo4_540.gif  
> 4 https://www.instagram.com/p/BR2WbGshrA2/?taken-by=nataliaclow801

**Solo un beso por favor**

Shoma movía sus dedos nerviosos por la extensión de su pierna. Había sido invitado comer yakiniku con el equipo de Estados Unidos. Fue una invitación inesperada pero no por eso iba a rechazarla. Tenía que aprender a extender sus amistades porque, a fin de cuentas, su vida como patinador no iba a estar siempre detrás de la gran imagen de Yuzuru Hanyu.

A su lado estaba sentado Nathan Chen. Estaba alegre hablando con Ashley con un inglés tan fluido que le costaba entenderlo. Agachó la cabeza y esperó pacientemente a que su porción de carne estuviera lista. Podía imaginarse no hablar con nadie, pero sin duda alguna tendría que comer su amada carne.

Cuando le dieron la vuelta a los trozos para que se terminaran de cocinar, Shoma alistó su plato y antes de llegar a las pinzas, la mano de Nathan se le adelantó y comenzó a servirle con una sonrisa encantadora.

— Eres nuestro invitado, es lo menos que podemos hacer.

Shoma entendió a duras penas lo que quería decirle Nathan y se sintió cohibido por ese acto. No era nada extraño, pero podría decirse que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de atenciones. Se encogió en su asiento y le lanzó unas cuantas miradas que se encontraban de vez en cuando con las de Nathan y se sonreían mutuamente.

En ese momento se preguntaba como Nathan podía tener un carisma tan atrayente. Era diferente al carisma de Yuzuru o de sus compañeros del equipo japonés. Si le preguntaran la diferencia, es que personas como Yuzuru desprendían un halo atrayente por su personalidad extrovertida y amigable, en cambio, a Nathan era difícil quitarle la mirada de encima porque era un aura erótica que lo hacía sentir atrapado en una cacería.

Cuando Nathan terminó de servirle, una última mirada que duró lo suficiente como para ver la picardía en sus ojos lo hizo sentir avergonzado. Shoma tomó los palillos y tomó un pedazo de carne que se metió rápidamente a la boca seguido de un sorbo de té. Nathan mostró su sonrisa encantadora y se lamió los labios para seguir charlando con los demás.

El resto de la comida pasó desapercibido en la conversación hasta que Ashley sugirió que fueran a algún centro de juegos. Le preguntaron a Shoma si sabía dónde quedaba alguno cercano y así comenzó su pequeño tour por Tokio.

***

Nathan se había puesto contra la puerta y Shoma estaba al lado suyo. El metro estaba más lleno que de costumbre. Ashley y el resto del grupo había logrado entrar un poco más al fondo, pero Nathan y Shoma quedaron atrapados entre la multitud y la puerta.

— No parece muy distinto a cuando se llena en LA.

Nathan pasó su mano sobre el hombro de Shoma y lo atrajo hacia sí. Su intención era separarlo del resto de la multitud. Shoma no era mucho más bajo que él, pero cuando lo tenía cerca de su cuerpo una impresión de superioridad lo invadía.

Shoma trató de alejarse de él, pero Nathan fue más insistente y lo encerró en un extraño abrazo de su cuerpo y la puerta. La mirada desde abajo que le daba Shoma le despertaba un instinto sádico. Quería ver más expresiones que le quitaran su cara de póker que muchas veces ponía.

— Nathan… estoy incómodo.

Shoma tartamudeó con su inglés mediocre. Nathan fingió que no le entendió y le sonrió ladeado la cabeza y acercando su rostro al de Shoma.

— ¿Perdona?

— Que… estoy incómodo.

Shoma puso sus manos en el pecho de Nathan y trató de empujarlo sin querer parecer grosero. Ya se estaba empezando a poner rojo y no le gustaba sentirse como una presa.

— Me alegra.

La voz ronca de Nathan que tuvo poco tiempo para difuminarse en el aire, llegó directamente a sus oídos y le produjo un escalofrío en toda la columna. Shoma en ese momento juró que Nathan no había entendido qué había dicho. Detestó su poca competencia en el inglés.

Lo miró a los ojos y se sintió pequeño. Detestaba en ese momento su estatura. Pensó en otra forma de hacerse entender de Nathan y enfrentó sus manos a una distancia prudencial y las fue acercando hasta que casi al tocarse, cruzó sus brazos y negó con la cabeza.

— Ya veo…  ¿Te incomoda estar lejos de mí?

— ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

Shoma dijo en japonés ante la sorpresa ¿Cómo pudo interpretar su gesto de esa manera? ¿Lo estaba molestado a propósito? De repente esa incomodidad se convirtió en verdadera molesta y decidió que sería más firme.

Cogió a Nathan de los hombros y lo empujó con firmeza. En el espacio que tuvo, trató de huir y alejarse de ese extraño abrazo, pero antes de darse cuenta le había dado la espalda a Nathan y ahora había quedado en una posición más comprometedora.

Su espalda estaba chocando cada vez que forcejeaba con el pecho de Nathan y aunque este no lo estaba tocando a propósito, se sentía dominado en ese momento.

Nathan puso sus manos a lado y lado de la cabeza de Shoma y con la excusa de que el tren iba ya a frenar en la estación chocó su cadera con la espalda baja de Shoma.

— Oh, lo siento. El tren.

Shoma se puso tan rojo que no necesitaba levantar la mirada y ver en el reflejo la sonrisa de Nathan para saber que estaba bromeando con él. ¿Qué le hizo para que repentinamente lo estuviera tratando así? ¿Fue por no hablar en la cena? En su mente no había ninguna razón que explicara por qué estaba así.

— Nathan, lo siento.

Shoma con la voz temblorosa le dijo, esperaba que lo perdonara, aunque no supiera exactamente por qué. Como pensó que sus disculpas se habían entendido, alzó la mirada y en ese momento presenció cómo se estaba mordiendo los labios Nathan entre una sonrisa demasiado sensual para ser solo una broma.

Shoma se avergonzó en ese mismo momento y bajó la mirada y se encogió todo lo que pudo. De un momento a otro sintió como una sensación húmeda se arrastraba por su cuello. Gimió por la sorpresa y cuando se intentó mover las manos de Nathan estaban en su cuello impidiendo moverlo.

Los labios se chocaban lentamente sobre la piel tersa de Shoma y la lengua se deslizó suavemente desde la primera cervical, hasta la última. Shoma tembló febrilmente y gracias a eso el instinto sádico de Nathan no se podía detener.

Antes de que Shoma pudiera rechistar las puertas se abrieron y Asley comenzó a gritarles que ya debían bajarse. Nathan contestó y se alejó de Shoma para fingir que nada había pasado, pero para el japonés, la sensación en su nuca no pudo quitarse en todo el día.


End file.
